


SI Tower Field Trip

by Marvel_ly_strange



Series: Peter’s adventures with his family! [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone is friends, Gen, M/M, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, civil war did happen but its okay now, dad tony, everyone else is just like aunts and uncles, im not very proud of this but it was fun to do, oh well, redeemed flash, this was vv fun to write, tony and stephen are dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_ly_strange/pseuds/Marvel_ly_strange
Summary: Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. This was the worst day of Peter’s life. He had just gotten the permission slip. He was going to cry. It started when Mr. Harrington announced to the class they were going on a field trip.





	SI Tower Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> hey! instead of working on my other fic i decided to do this bc i was bored. anywho, i hope you all enjoy! i wrote this bc i love the field trip fics and ironstrange yee yee. has the holy trinity of ships (in my opinion) so enjoy! this is sorta long ish for a oneshot, but yeah! enjoy!

Peter’s decathlon practice had just ended. As MJ and Ned made their way over to him, he heard Mr. Harrington say something about a big announcement. He paid no mind to his teacher, and started talking to his friends. 

He briefly caught something about a field trip. Don’t get him wrong, Peter loves field trips. Even though he got bitten by a radioactive spider on the last one. That was not fun at first, but now he’s Spiderman! After Thanos, Mr. Stark officially made him an Avenger, with a press conference and everything. That was one of the best days of his life! Spiderman, the Avenger. He watched Flash freak out on the Monday after the conference. What an idiot. He was all in love with spiderman, saying they were boyfriends. As if. Peter has nothing against Flash liking guys, but when said guy is his alter ego, it gets kinda weird, considering Flash bullies him. 

Said bully then came up to Peter as he was lost in thought. “Hey Penis! Are you ready to have your lie exposed? Ha, I'm gonna be the one who tells Tony Stark of your crime. Maybe Spiderman will be there!” he laughed. Peter was extremely confused. Why would Flash even be in the same room as his da- Mr. Stark?

“Hey, dude. Did you even hear what Mr. Harrington said?” Ned asked him. Peter obviously looked bewildered, because Ned then said, “We’re going to Stark Industries for our trip.. The tower Mr. Stark recently rebought.” Peter looked at his best friend wide eyed. 

Oh shit. 

\-------------------

Peter came home from patrol that night a bit earlier than usual. He now lives with the Avengers at the compound, saying it was too dangerous for May, but since Mr. Stark rebought the tower, he sleeps there on the weekdays, as do the rest of the Avengers. The Rogues were officially pardoned for their crimes because they helped stop Thanos. They integrated well back into the current Avengers, but not without some slight arguments here and there. But it worked out in the end, because everyone is friends now. 

Some people shared their biggest secrets, like Steve and Bucky. 

FLASHBACK! (Random noises yee)

Steve had announced one night that he and Bucky were dating. He just said it, right out of the blue during movie night. Bucky had punched his arm, then buried his very red face in his hands. Steve smiled sheepishly as the other Avengers turned to look at the couple. They gave them thumbs up, smiles, or a knowing look. Tony Stark then took the secret couple time to announce something too. “Oh, we’re sharing secrets now? Okay, well, Stephanie and I are dating too!” This was a surprise to everyone though, (except for Peter. He’s known for a while). They all knew that Tony and Pepper had called off the engagement after Thanos, but they didn't know that Tony would be with someone already. Well, it had been a bit over a year, which is understandable. Thank Thor that Stephen wasn’t at the compound that night, or else he’d have Tony’s head. 

All of the sudden, swirling sparks of an orange portal came into view behind the couch. The Avengers stopped dead while speaking, because an angry Stephen meant hell for whoever made him mad. The majority of the Rogues have made this mistake multiple times. It was not good. Mostly it was for insulting Tony in front of him, but they're all on better terms now. 

As Stephen stepped out of the vortex, he noted that everyone was quiet. He narrowed his eyes, looked at Tony, and spoke in such a done with everything voice that the other Avengers didn’t think that it wasn’t even him speaking.

“What did you do,” is all he said to Tony. “I may have ... uh… told them...we were… together…?” Tiny has said with a tiny voice. He sounded scared, and Peter thought he should be. 

Stephen stopped dead in his tracks of leaving the portal. After a second, he calmly stepped out, closed it, turned to Tony, and stared at him for a full minute. Peter could physically see that he was trying to figure out what to do. Stephen then looked up at the ceiling, muttered something only Peter could detect because of his enhanced hearing, which was “the vishanti are testing me today” huffed very loud, and went to the kitchen. 

He soon returned with an apple. He then threw said apple at Tony’s head, which hit him square on the side of his face. Tony gasped, ran past a laughing Stephen, and came back with a bag of flour, which he promptly dumped on Stephens head (with MUCH difficulty bc he short) and that escalated into a whole food fight. 

Only Peter picked up on Bruce saying to Thor that he’s glad he didn’t have to share anything about them. He smiled and went to join.

END FLASHBACK! (Reverse noises yee)

Peter smiled fondly at the memory as he entered the tower. The receptionist who worked there on weekdays flashed a grin at Peter. Oh no. They all knew. This will be an amazing trip. 

He went to the elevator, swiped his badge, and asked Friday to put him up to the Avengers Common Room. Friday happily complied and he shot up through the tower. 

One side of the elevator was glass, so he was able to see the skyline when he got high enough. It was truly beautiful to see New York at night. All the dazzling lights and the cars beeping. Peter smiled for the second time that night. He just loved New York, and coming home to the tower where his family resides was always the best part of the day. Besides seeing Ned and MJ. 

As the doors slid open, he was met with a familiar sight. Clint and Sam playing Mario Kart on the Wii. They were both yelling at each other for sabotage. It was their favorite game, and occasionally Peter would join in. Tonight was not one of those days, though. He had to go tell his dad not to embarrass him, because he was sure he knew about the trip. 

Peter entered the kitchen, where Dr. Dad was making dinner along with Captain Steve. The duo were the best at cooking, Bucky was the best at baking, and everyone else just sucked. 

“Wow! It smells great! I’m so excited for this, whatever it is! I’m sure it will be great, Doctor Dad,” Peter said, smiling at the food. Peter calling Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange dads wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. The first time though, everyone was shocked. But as Peter continued to slip up, it got less and less surprising.

———( Dinner time yee yee)———

As everyone sat at the table, Mr. Stark at one end and Steve at the other, with Peter squished between Wanda and Stephen, the magic bros. Peter liked to call them that to get on their nerves, and when Loki was here with Thor, the Powerpuff girls. Named with their according colors, Buttercup is Loki, Bubbles is Stephen, and Blossom is Wanda. It’s sort of an inside joke now. 

Anyway, Wanda did some magic thing and now all the food is being carried to the table. Peter is always amazed at Wanda’s powers, because it was just pure magic. The beautiful cherry red color was just the most pretty color Peter had ever seen. He made sure to tell Wanda that everyday to make her feel good about her powers. He never failed to make her smile. It was the best.

The food was slowly set down, and after everyone had gotten their portions of food, Peter and Steve being the most and Vision being the least, Tony clinked his knife to his glass. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, like he couldn’t wait to do something bad. He smiled directly at Peter, and said, “Seems we have a field trip that’s happening on Friday!”

Peter visibly paled. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. “Mr. Stark please don’t do anything super embarrassing!” He pleaded, but Tony showed no signs of giving in. His dad just smiled at him with a look in his eyes that said no promises. 

————  
After dinner was over, Peter went to his room. It was Monday night, and he wished Friday would never come.

————

It was Friday morning, and Peter had just woken up. It was still a bit dark out, so he got ready and went to the kitchen to make cereal for himself. Most of the Avengers don’t get up until 12:00 so he should be good for the majority of the tour. As he was getting his breakfast, he heard someone sit down beside him. The person started speaking, and he knew who he was without looking.

“Heyo, Pete!” His dad said, drinking a cup of coffee. It was probably his second or third cup already. “Hey, dad. Why are you up?” Peter asked. “Gotta drive you today, kid.” Peter smiled. He liked to call Tony his dad, while everyone else was aunt or uncle. It was a good moment, until Sam came downstairs and started eating the raw bread. 

“Hey, spiderling. Shouldn’t you be at school?” He smirked to the smaller boy. Peter checked the time and went wide eyed. “I'M GONNA BE LATE! DAD WE HAVE TO GO!” Peter screeched, most likely waking up everyone else on the floor. Tony just laughed and told him to get in the least flashy car, a grey Audi R8. 

The car pulled out, and zoomed down the street to Midtown Tech. As students were lining up to go on the bus to the place Peter was just at, Tony dropped him off in front of the entrance. His peers stopped and stared at the cool car, which’s license plate was STARK 6, so everyone knew it was Tony Stark. But why would he be here? Then they saw Peter get out of the car and they all were absolutely dumbstruck. He really wasn’t lying about the internship, huh. The car squealed off, and everyone stared at Peter.

Flash looked mad. His face was cherry red, and Peter swore he saw smoke coming out of his ears. “There is no way in HELL that the TONY STARK dropped you off. Your aunt can’t afford that car, so I’m not sure WHO you paid to do that, but it wasn’t TONY FUCKING STARK. No,” he sputtered out. He refused to believe it.

Peter cast a side glance to MJ and Ned, but his plea didn’t reach them, for he was shoved to the ground. Mr. Harrington’s back was turned facing the bus, so he wouldn’t see Flash do it to Peter. Flash was about to advance on Peter, but a cough and a death glare from MJ caused him to stop his in his path. He backed off, and said, “This isn’t over, Parker,” and entered the bus.

During the ride over to the tower, Flash wouldn’t stop throwing stuff at Peter, ranging from spitballs to paper planes. Peter ignored him, and that seemed to make Flash stop. He was enjoying the time chatting with his friends.

“I hope they don’t embarrass me too much. Da-Mr. Stark can be a menace when it comes to pranks. I don’t know if Dr. Da- Strange will be there, he said he had some stuff to do with his wizard cult. Oh! And Thor and Loki are supposed to come soon! I miss them,” he continued to ramble on to his friends. They enjoy hearing him talk about the things he loves, even if he gets a bit annoying at times. Ned always beams at Peter when he sees something he likes, and MJ is much more subtle, with a fond look in her eyes. 

The bus pulled up to the front of the tower. It’s gleaming white walls shined in the sunlight, and from up close, it looked like it was tipping. Of course it wasn’t though, just a perception thing. 

On their way through the door, they passed through a metal detector. No one got beeped, except for Mr. Harrington because of his keys. As he was being examined to the side, Peter and the rest of his class were looking at the interior lobby of the tower. It screamed high tech billionaire.

The modern art, the structure as a whole was yelling expensive everywhere. Although Peter has been here many many many times before, he never really looked around. He thought it was very Tony Stark like. 

Someone coughed ahead, and everyone turned. There stood the Pepper Potts. Aunt Pepper? Why’s she down here? Pepper cleared her throat again, and smiled. She caught Peter’s eye and smiled a bit wider. 

Everyone was awestruck. Even MJ. Pepper was pretty much her idol. Everyone just stood there, except for Peter. Peter was uncomfortable. 

Miss Potts then walked down the steps carrying a small basket of white badges.

She passed out a badge to everyone except Peter, Ned, and MJ. Flash seemed to notice this and blurted, “Why don’t they get passes?” Pepper turned and smiled at him. She then told the trio to get their badges out. They happily complied, except for Peter. Peter had a level 10 Alpha, while Ned and MJ had a level 6 Gamma.

Flash then said, “why do they have different colors?” He seemed confused, like the gears in his tiny brain needed an oil-up. Pepper smiled at him, and started to explain.

“The different colors mean different levels of clearance. The levels dictate on where you can go throughout the tower and the compound. There are four colors. White, which is Beta, blue, Omega, green, Gamma, and red, for Alpha. Alpha has the most clearance in the tower, meaning you can go anywhere in here. But it depends on what your rank is. A level 5 (five) Alpha badge can go to the majority of the tower, except the penthouse and the private labs. You all have level 3 Beta passes, which is for tours. If you are in a Gamma level, you can access most of the labs, up to floor 80. Omega can go to floor 50. Alpha is everywhere as I just said, and Beta can go to 10. You have all been given special access for this is a special tour. You will find out why later,” she looked at Peter during that last bit.

Flash lowered his head, and muttered something unintelligible to himself. He didn’t look at Peter as he clipped his badge to himself.

Peter visibly paled, not knowing what’s to come from his family. Miss Potts led them up the stairs to the showcase room. “There are displays for every Avenger, even if they didn’t live here full time. That means the Guardians, Dr. Strange, Black Panther, and Ant-Man. Feel free to look around for a bit. Take some pictures, and I will call you all back when we’re ready.” She smiled and sent them on their way.

Ned grabbed Peters shoulder and steered him to a display. Peter soon saw it was Spider-Man’s showcase! There was his old suit- how did his dad get that?- and some facts about him along with his old webshooters. The main fact in big bold letters was that he was afraid of spiders. The others were that he likes his sandwiches squished down really flat, and that he made this suit himself.

“Dude! You’re scared of spiders?” Ned whispered to Peter. Peter huffed and nodded. “ I am. Don’t tell anyone though, because it’s terrible. I’m Spider-Man and I’m scared of spiders. Sue me for being a person.” 

Ned just laughed at him and took a picture of the exhibit. They both saw MJ coming towards them from the Black Widow display, because she “is the weapon. And a badass.” As MJ always says. 

“Sup losers. Why are you looking at your own exhibit, Pete?” She asked. Peter paled once more. At this rate, he’d have no more blood in his face and would constantly look like a ghost. MJ just smiled at Peter and muttered “You’re terrible at keeping secrets,” and walked off. At that moment, Miss Potts called everyone back to the center of the room. She announced they were going to the Research and Development Labs, or the R&D’s. She further explained that to usually get to here you’d have to have an Omega badge, but for the special four purposes she was able to bypass it. 

Peter was still wondering why she was leading the tour. Why couldn’t one of the other interns do it? His friend Emma was fully capable. Maybe everyone wasn’t here? Miss Potts is very busy. Just as Peter was going to go up and ask her, she smiled at everyone and said that she just got a message saying that the intern Emma was going to take over for now. Peter saw his friend enter through the elevator they were just about to take, and smiled at her. She caught his eye and beamed. This was her first tour she is doing alone, but she’s done this with older interns so she knows her stuff. 

“Hi everyone! Miss Potts had an emergency meeting, so I will be taking over today! My name is Emma, and since you all are finished here, we will be heading up to the R&D labs. As Miss Potts already said, we have special clearance for today! I’m not sure if Doctor Banner is in helping the interns today, but if he is, maybe we will get to see him! Follow me!” She cheerily said, earning a smile from Peter. Emma was always this ray of sunshine even on a rainy day. 

Everyone piled into the elevator. There were no buttons, which some kids asked about. “There are no buttons in the elevators here, because sometimes people have their hands full and can’t set it down to press anything, so Mr. Stark had Friday installed everywhere, so we can do this! Hey Friday, could you take us to floor 17?” Emma asked while she looked up. “Of course, Miss Wheatley,” Friday responded. That’s right. Her last name was Wheatley. Peter forgot about that.

Some kids looked shocked and others looked scared, but Peter, MJ, Ned and Emma were all used to this. Peter was glad that Flash hadn’t bothered him since he got his badge out. He was very grateful for it, actually. Maybe Flash had actually believed him. He still noticed the glances, but other than that it was fine.

The elevator dinged, and Friday announced that they had arrived. The doors opened, and the kids flowed out. All of the sudden, everyone just stopped dead in their tracks. 

Standing in the middle of the hallway was no other than Black Widow, Captain America, and The Winter Soldier. They all turned to the sudden walking and stopping of feet, and looked a bit surprised. At least, tried to. The two super spies knew how to keep it undercover, but Cap wasn’t as good. He looked like he knew something that the other two didn’t. Of course they both knew, but Cap was just more open. And why would they be down here in these labs? It made no sense to Peter. 

They all walked up to the dumbfounded group. Even MJ was shocked, as she was with Pepper. Seeing both her idols in the same day? Magic. Couldn’t get more magical than this. 

“Hey, kiddos. I’m Captain America, Cap, Steve, whatever you wanna call me. Were gonna be tagging along, if that's alright with you guys?” Cap said, smiling when he caught Peters eye. He started to walk forwards, making a beeline to Peter and his friends. Flash was watching the scene play out with wide eyes. When Steve reached Peter, he gave him a big hug, and whispered “ I’m sorry” with a slight smirk on his face. As he pulled away, Peter could only wonder what he was sorry for. 

The then realized why. His spidey sense tingled, then he was suddenly pulled up into the air. He should have heard the banging come from a mile away. Clint had used one of his arrows and pULLED HIM INTO THE VENTS. By the time his class turned and saw him being pulled up, Peter’s feet were just visible, and then they were gone. They saw the metal bending with the weight of two people, which abruptly stopped. Then, a vent was kicked out of the wall and Peter was dropped through. He landed on his feet, obviously disheveled, but otherwise fine. He whirled on the group of Avengers in the hallway who were laughing their asses off. He huffed through his nose, and walked back to his class. They were smiling or snickering at him. Flash was smirking, but the look in his eyes made it seem as if he was jealous. He probably was, considering Peter just got hugged by an Avenger, but they were family. Steve giving hugs wasn't uncommon. He then noticed that Bucky had his arm around Steves waist. Peter patted his own as a signal, because most of the time they don’t realize they’re giving each other affection until it's too late. And, it was too late. Everyone saw that the Winter Soldiers arm was round Captain America's waist, and they started asking questions immediately. 

“ARE YOU TWO DATING??” a bunch of Peters classmates yelled at the duo. Natasha was just laughing silently behind them, with Clint walking up next to them. The two super soldiers faces were bright red, and they were looking at Peter for help. Peter just shook his head, as to say ‘ deal with it yourself.’ 

They quickly calmed the class down, and said that you all have to keep this a secret. Once they got everyone’s ‘yes’, Steve opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by someone in the back clearing their throat rather loudly. Everyone turned to look at this newcomer, and saw that it was Loki and Thor Odinson. The Gods themselves. Loki was the one who cleared his throat, and Thor just smiled at everyone. They now had 5 and a half Avengers in the hallway with them. Loki was half of one, because he has helped in some scenarios. It would be 6 and a half, but no one knows who Peter is except for the other Avengers. 

Poor Emma looked as if she was to pass out any second. She was about to say something, when Thor beat her to it. “Hello Midgardians! I am Thor, God of Thunder, and this is my brother, Loki, God of Mischief. I am going to take you all to the training room now!” He bellowed. Thor was very loud, even if he wasn’t trying too. Emma started to say that they haven’t even looked at the R&D labs yet, but Thor said “Nonsense! They can look at them later. To the training room!” 

All the kids cheered and followed Thor to the elevator. As everyone went in, besides Clint, who went in the vents, the size increased by what it was before the class had the extra Avengers. Thor directed Friday to go to the special Avengers training room, and Friday complied.

When they reached the floor, Thor had to swipe his badge before anyone else could. Somehow it worked, and so everyone was allowed in. The kids streamed through the door, the faint sound of AC/DC music could be heard. That meant Tony (and most likely Stephen) was training right now. The class neared the glass showcase windows to look down at the training area. 

To everyone’s surprise, the rest of the Avengers were already down there. The Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Vision, BRUCE BANNER? Tony Stark and Doctor Strange were all training together. Bruce was in charge of the music, while Stephen and Wanda did all the attacking work. They were using their magic to throw stuff and make fake attacks at the trainees. 

All of Peters classmates looked on in awe, especially Flash. Said boy then turned and went up to Peter. “Hey, Peter. I’m sorry for not believing you and spreading lies. It was wrong of me and.. I’m sorry,” he looked down in shame. Peter stared at him. Then he smiled at Flash. “‘S okay. I understand that you didn’t believe me, and I’m glad you apologized. Means a lot,” Peter said. Flash looked up at him and offered a small smile. He then turned and went back to his friends, looking back at Peter once. Peter smiled and turned back to the training Avengers.

The orange and red magic clashing together was one hell of a light show. Stephen was throwing magic knives at Tony, and the latter was blocking them with his new nanotech. Tony then created a light beam and blasted it at Stephen, who quickly created a counterspell which dispersed the beam into blue butterflies. Everyone watched on in awe, as the two magicians created a power move on Tony. Wanda used a large red beam and reflected it against Stephen’s shields, which ricocheted against the wall and almost hit Tony. He flipped out of the way just in time, and called for Bruce to turn down the music for a break.

No one had realized that the music stopped, for they were all busy eavesdropping on the two boys conversation, or watching the Avengers duel. Someone yelled, and that snapped everyone to attention. 

Sam was clutching his arm, while Wanda laughed at him. “You were supposed to dodge that, not get hit!” She exclaimed, teary eyed. Vision was sulking behind her, obviously distraught because Wanda wanted to train with Sam.

Stephen and Tony stopped training to go over and see the damage. Bruce stood up to check out the damage, but turned around and yelped when he saw they had company. By company, he means 15 kids and 6 Avengers. “G-guys.. we’ve got some friends here..” Bruce stuttered, rubbing his neck.

Tony turned around and smiled so big Peter thought his lips were gonna split open. Tony then spotted Peter and smiled wider, if possible. He then motioned for the group to come down, so they all sort of ran to the stairs leading down to the floor. Tony stood there, all sweaty and gross, with Stephen healing Sam in the background and Wanda and Vision watching. 

“Alright, kiddies! So, Thor brought you down here and he wasn’t supposed to, but here we are. Anywho, have you all eaten lunch yet?” Tony asked, and after receiving a chorus of ‘no’s’ he tutted disapprovingly and then announced, “Why don't you all go eat while everyone here gets cleaned up and then we can have a meet and greet in one of the conference rooms and end the tour there?” He looked at Emma sympathetically. When Thor wanted something there was no stopping him. “Oh, and Pete, stay here. Needa talk to ya,” he winked at the group leaving, except for Peter.

Tony walked up to Peter the second everyone left and gave him a big, sweaty hug. Peter cringed, and pretended to gag. “How was your day, Petey-pie?” Tony asked, knowing that his son hates that nickname. Stephen smiled as he walked over with Wanda, leaving Sam on the ground. Wanda pressed a kiss to Peters temple and stood next to Stephen, who put his arm around Tony.

“Is horrible. I got dragged through the vents by Clint, and Steve hugged me in front of everyone!” Peter complained. “Besides that, it’s been pretty good though.”

Tony smiled, and said that he’s glad he’s having a good day. He sent Peter off to lunch, and mumbled something to his boyfriend. Peter, with his enhanced hearing, caught every bit of it. 

“He’s gonna get hell at the conference. It’s gonna be fuckin hilarious.”

————————

After everyone was done eating, Emma led the students and the extra Avengers to the conference room. Mr. Harrington didn’t look very good, considering that this field trip had gone very wrong. But in a good way. After everyone got settled into the room, the lights dimmed, and people got quiet.

All the Avengers that were with the group of kids walked to the front of the room, where there were tables and chairs set up in a semicircle. One by one, the Avengers who had traveled with the pack of kids sat down. Soon, the others from the training entered, and finally, Tony Stark in his impeccable Armani suit came in. the kids clapped and cheered for the group of superheroes. Peter, who was in the back next to Ned and MJ, wasn't enjoying this at all. He had heard what his dad said, and was not looking forward to getting ‘hell’. The cheering continued, and Tony had to do some calming down motions with his hands to get everyone to be silent. Pepper silently walked in while everyone was paying attention to Iron Man. 

She made her way over to Peter and bent down to whisper, “Get ready, Pete. They’re gonna embarrass you at any chance they can get. Even if the question wasn't anything about you.” Peter was really in for it, huh.. Tony caught Peters eye and smirked. Oh shit. Tony then cleared his throat, and asked if there were any questions. Almost immediately, everybody's hand shot up, except for Peter and Ned. MJ actually had her hand up, and that surprised Ned and Peter. Tony looked around, and called on a girl named Cindy. 

“Mr. Captain America, you never answered our question earlier. Are you and the Winter Soldier together?” that seemed to be about half of the kids’ questions, for hands went down after it was asked. Steve and Bucky blushed at the same time, and then Rogers answered her. 

“Yes. We are together, but like I said before, no telling anyone. If you do, I’ll know who to find,” He finished, slightly smiling at some of the kids horrified faces about the empty threat. Excited whispers broke out among the students, while some said, “I knew it!” “OTP!” and “Stucky is canon, y’all.” Steve smiled at the comments, and then chose another student. Which ended up to be MJ. 

“I have a question directed to Miss Potts, Black Widow, and Scarlet Witch.” The women perked up at hearing their names, obviously excited to be receiving a question. “I was wondering if I could interview you three as some of the most powerful women in a white man’s world. Miss Potts, as we all know, is the CEO of one of the most rich companies in the world, and it’s keeping it from falling apart with her bare hands. Miss Widow and Miss Scarlet, you guys are absolute badasses and I would love to ask you all some questions in an interview for school, if that’s alright?” All three women nodded their heads vigorously Pepper went to go talk to MJ about times. Wanda then selected someone else. It was Flash.

“Young man, what is your question?” Wanda asked Flash, who was smiling like an idiot. “Okay, uh, my question is, Mr. Stark, and the Avengers, do you all know Pe- Peter Parker?” At the mention of Peter’s name, all the Avengers looked up with wide smiles. “As a matter of fact, we do. He is one of the top interns in this facility, if not the absolute best. Emma, you're up there too.” Tony winked at her, and continued talking about his kid. “ Heh, Peter’s smartness matches mine and Bruces, and in certain circumstances exceeds it. He's the brightest kid I've ever met, and I’m glad to have spotted him before anyone else.” Tony looked at Peter with love filled eyes and before he could speak again, someone interrupted. 

“If I may interject-” Tony shot the God of Mischief a glance “- and say that Peter is worthy of the Power of Thor.” Loki looked smug at that statement, and no one dared to challenge him. People began whispering about Peter’s relationship with the enhanced individuals that reside here. 

Flash’s hand shot up again. He got picked by Loki, and asked , “Why are you all complimenting Parker? Do you all know him like, personally?” He looked confused, as did the other kids. All the Avengers smiled and began speaking at once.

“The best, really.”

“I love him so much! Just a small innocent boy.” 

“Peter is pretty much Tony’s kid.”

“Yes! The child is like our own. A very bubbly kid. We love him.” 

“Okay okay, everyone. Be quiet! Pete’s practically melting. Or he’s sick. Or dying. Looks very red.” Loki said, studying Peter. He had indeed gone very red. 

“Okay, kiddies. Remember when you signed the NDA?” Everyone nodded. “Alright, so you know that it means you cannot discuss what you see or hear here today.” Everyone nodded again, eager for what was next. “Okay. So, Peter here is pretty much Stephen and I’s kid.” At some wide eyes, Tony said, “Yeah yeah, I know. Wild right? Anyway, everything you hear today can’t be discussed!! So, moving forward. Peter lives here on weekdays and goes back to his aunts on weekends. It makes it much easier for his.. internship. Yeah. Internship. Okay, so, uh anymore questions? We’ve got about ten minutes left, so fire away. Oh and Pete, pepperoni or cheese? Having pizza tonight.”

Peter held up his hand in a number one sign. Tony got the message and smiled, whispering something to Stephen who smirked. He was gonna get another round of hell at dinner tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> personally, i dont think this turned out very great. i might revise and ut that in a different chapter, im not sure. please leave feedback so i could improve! thank you so much for reading!


End file.
